Forum:Challenge Belt - Nominations
This is the place to put your nominations. Each week, one robot will be randomly drawn. Also here is the list of robots that have made failed challenges, or lost the belt, and as such cannot be nominated again. Remember, any robot that fought in Extreme 1 or Series 5 can be nominated. There is no limit to how many robots you can nominate, but only one nomination per robot. Nominations *Dominator 2 Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Panic Attack Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Wild Thing Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Terrorhurtz Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 13:30, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Gemini Sam (BAZINGA) 11:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Pussycat Sam (BAZINGA) 11:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Firestorm Sam (BAZINGA) 11:12, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Monad Sam (BAZINGA) 18:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Killertron Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *S.M.I.D.S.Y Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Atomic Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Judge Shred Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:28, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Arnold A Terminegger Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:28, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Axe-Awe Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *General Carnage 2 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Ruf Ruf Dougal Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *S3 Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Crushtacean Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Terrorhurtz Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Fluffy Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *The Steel Avenger Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Wheely Big Cheese Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *King B Powerworks Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Reactor 2 Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Suicidal Tendencies D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 16:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *3 Stegs To Heaven D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 16:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Sir Chromalot D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 16:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Aggrobot 3 D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 16:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Supernova [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Splinter [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Anvil [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Thermidor II [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Shredder [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *The Alien [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Tiberius II [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Kan Opener Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Mini Morg Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Prizephita Mach 2 Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *SMIDSY Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Warhog Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Wolverine Badnik96 (talk) 19:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Chaos 2 Lewis05 (talk) 14:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *Gravedigger Lewis05 (talk) 17:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *X-Terminator Lewis05 (talk) 17:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *Cerberus Lewis05 (talk) 17:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *Spawn Again Lewis05 (talk) 14:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *Diotoir Lewis05 (talk) 14:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *13 Black Lewis05 (talk) 14:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *101 RelicRaider (talk) 17:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Cerberus RelicRaider (talk) 17:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Can we strike the nomination for Razer? Noone wants that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Striked it (sorry Diotoir the son of Nemesis), it would only give Razer another competition. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Fair enough. I'll replace him with Judge Shred Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:35, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Cheers Diotoir, Behemoth vs Judge Shred 2½ does sound like a interesting rematch so good choice (I'm kinda hoping Behemoth fights Judge Shred 2½ or X-Terminator and X-Terminator fights Judge Shred 2½). 19:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm liking the variety of the robots nominated, they might be a few grudge matches that could settled in the challenge belt. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Just a note to Badnik96, Mini Morg will not be in this series, as the team built it for Series 5. Mega Morg will be used for this series. You don't have to remove your vote, but if it is chosen, Mega Morg will fight Behemoth. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:36, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Lewis05 you can't have Killerhurtz or FrenZy because they didn't fight in Extreme or Series 5. And Badnik96 S.M.I.D.S.Y has already been chosen, sorry.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:09, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Should we delete the robots that have already been in the challenge belt so they won't get chosen again? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Failed Challengers/Lost the Belt *Ruf Ruf Dougal